By My Side
by JohnxTrish4eva
Summary: Candice Michelle is jealous of the beautiful Trish Stratus she decides to end her WWE career with help from the game! what happens when the champ gets involved will he be able to protect her and will Trish realize her true feelings?
1. Girl Time & Evil Plan

_**Chapter 1: Girl Time & Evil Plan**_

Trish, Torrie, Stephanie and Maria were in the woman's locker room having some girl fun.

"Trishy come on Maria told us she likes Dave so you gotta tell now" said Torrie as she gave Trish a look.

"I don't like anyone really" said Trish, flipping through a Diva magazine.

"Yeah right come on tell us please" said Maria with puppy eyes.

"Come on T there has to be someone you think is at least cute" said a six month pregnant Stephanie.

"There isn't anyone really" said Trish to her friends.

"Fine what about Chris Masters?" asked Maria with a smile.

"Are you kidding me he's in love with only one person himself and plus he's a loser" said Trish putting the magazine aside and leaned her head on Torrie's shoulder.

"Okay Shelton Benjamin?" questioned Stephanie as she rubbed her large belly softly.

"No way!" said Trish from Torrie's shoulder.

"Okay Carlito?" asked Torrie

"What no don't think so and he really needs a hair cut" said Trish as the small group burst out laughing.

"Okay is he on raw or SD?" asked Maria

"Girls I am serious I don't like anyone I just had a three year relationship go down the drain" said Trish a little sadly as Torrie wrapped an arm around her good friend.

"Oh Trish it was Jeff's loss he didn't deserve you anyways" said Torrie as she squeezed Trish gently as Trish smiled weakly at her best friend.

"I don't feel like being in a relationship any time soon though" said Trish as Torrie and the other two divas nodded understandingly.

"Okay lets just have some fun then what about Triple H" said Maria as Trish laughed.

"He's out of the question!" said Trish as the three divas laughed.

"Okay Shawn Michaels?" asked Maria as Trish burst out laughing and Stephanie glared at Maria.

"Maria!" hissed Stephanie as Maria gave her an apologetic look, Stephanie shook her head.

"Sorry I couldn't help it I thought we were just playing around so I didn't think you'd mind" said Maria as Stephanie smiled lightly and nodded understandingly.

"How about Randy?" asked Maria

"He's out of the question since the legend killer is all mine and only mine" said Torrie crossing her arms.

"Oh Torrie don't worry you two have been together for like six months nothing could break you two up and plus I don't like anyone" said Trish as Torrie shook her head.

"Hmmm Big show, Val Venus…John Cena" said Maria saying random names. Trish got a sweet smile of her lush lips when Maria said John Cena. Trish had always liked him he made her feel special like she belonged.

"Look…lets just drop it for now" muttered Trish as she thought of the WWE Champ.

"Oh my god you like Cena!" said Torrie happily as Trish looked at her shocked.

"No I don't…I don't like anyone really" said Trish giving a nervous laugh as Torrie, Maria and Stephanie smiled at her slyly.

"You so do awe Trish that's so sweet" said Maria clapping her hands together.

"No look John and I are just friends…I mean he doesn't like me that way" said Trish.

"Yeah right Trish you single now" said Stephanie with a smirk.

"On the plus side John told Randy who told me that John thinks you're beautiful and sweet" said Torrie as Trish smiled hearing this.

"Yeah but he has Candice" sighed Trish

"What? John can't stand to be around Candice have you seen the way she acts and dresses she kissed Viscera for god's sake which was really nasty by the way" said Torrie shaking her head to get the image out of her head.

"Maybe" said Trish not totally sure.

"Yeah you're a single woman you got a huge chance" said Maria

"Whatever" muttered Trish not totally believing it.

"Can we please just change the subject now" said Trish a bit pissed.

"Okay what about you and Candice when she slapped you" said Torrie as Trish sighed.

"I used to like her but after that little stunt she pulled I feel like killing her" hissed Trish angrily.

"I know seriously who does she think she is" said Maria.

"Exactly just because she does commercials for the super bowl she thinks she's the number one diva in WWE she couldn't even fight to save her life" said Stephanie

"I hate her so much I never liked her the first day she stepped into SmackDown" hissed Torrie.

"I still hate what she did to you Torrie last week when she showed her playboy cover" said Trish angrily as Torrie smiled at her best friend.

"I know she's just a slut" said Torrie as she leaned her head on Trish's shoulder.

Suddenly there was a knock on the women's locker room door Maria got up and answered it. A crew member stood out side as Stephanie, Trish and Torrie stood up and walked over.

"Yes can we help you?" asked Maria politely.

"I just wanted to tell Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson they have a match against Candice and Victoria later on" said the crew member as they nodded. The crew member left.

"Well at least you two can get some revenge" said Stephanie.

"Yeah I can't wait to see that" said Stephanie.

"Well I can't wait to get my hands on her she's such a little whore" said Trish.

"Don't worry Trishy we'll both get our revenge" said Torrie smiling as Trish smiled back.

"Don't worry we will for sure" said Trish as Torrie and Trish did their handshake.

"Oh what about Cena do you two see anything happening between you two?" asked Torrie hopefully.

"Torrie" said Trish sternly putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay fine" said Torrie giving up.

"So what did you have in mind to do to Trish and Torrie" Victoria asked Candice.

"Well we'll just have to make then pay big time wont we for embarrassing me lat week when Trish came out to save little Torrie and at my playboy cover unveiling too" said Candice angrily.

"Right don't worry you'll get revenge on Trish by taking her world woman's title well I get revenge on Torrie by taking her WWE woman's title" said Victoria as Candice smirked.

"Look I don't care what we have to do as long as I get Trish's title and we get rid of her once and for all" said Candice smirking.

"Well how are you going to get Trish out of the picture per mentally?" asked Victoria.

"I have no clue but I'll think of something soon" said Candice as an idea popped into Candice's head.

"What?" asked Victoria seeing a smile form on Candice's face.

"I have the perfect plan to get rid of Trish for good Raw will have to do without the world woman's champion Trish Stratus" said Candice as she smirked. Victoria smirked as Candice told her the plan to get rid of the lovely World Woman's Champion Trish Stratus…

END OF CHAPTER!


	2. Set Up

**_Chapter 2: Set Up_**

* * *

Trish was walking backstage of the Raw arena. She had just found out her and Torrie's tag team match was cancled. Candice wanted Trish to apologize to her for what she did last week when she helped Torrie out at Candice's playboy unvieling. Trish had different emotions going through her. She was angry with Candice for what she did to Torrie but she was also thinking of the sexy WWE champ. 

Trish kept on walk, she turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks she saw the man she had feeling for the champ himself.

Trish smiled seeing John talking with Randy, Shawn and Show. Trish stared at John for the longest time. Trish caught the corner of John's crystal blue eyes. John looked over at her, she smiled sweetly at him. Randy was trying to talk to him but John wasn't listening he was too busy looking at the lovely Trish Stratus.

"Yeah so John you up for it?" asked Randy

"Huh…uh sure yeah sounds good" said John turning to look at Randy who had a shocked look on his face.

"Do you even know what were talking about John?" asked Randy as John looked back at Trish.

"Yeah, you were talking…. About dogs or something" muttered John glancing at Trish every few moments.

"Hello earth to John" said Big Show.

"Man get yourself together" said Randy starting to get annoyed.

"Should we slap him?" asked Shawn as Randy and Show nodded.

John looked as Trish walked off. He was thinking about her. Suddenly Randy slapped John across the face as John stumbled back.

"Owe! What the fuck!" yelled John holding is now sore jaw.

"Sorry man but you were listening" said Randy with apologetic look.

"No I wasn't I was paying attention" said John with a frustrated look on his face.

"No you weren't you were off in la la land for all we know" said Shawn smirking.

"Oh so what you have to get Randy to slap me?" muttered John

"What I was asking how you gonna get Triple H off your back" said Randy with a serious look.

"I don't know I hate that he keeps wanting a shot at my title even after he lost like three times" said John patting his title on his shoulder.

"John don't worry you'll get him off soon" said Shawn

"I know it's just what if he decides to cheat like he always does with that stupid sledgehammer" said John.

"Don't worry I'll be at ringside with ya" said Randy as John smiled at him.

"Thanks man it'll be good having the world heavyweight champ in my corner" said John as Randy smiled the two did their handshake.

"That's great he won't stand a chance" said Show.

"Anyways what were you looking at?" asked Randy

"You were checking out Trish weren't you" said Randy smirking.

"No I wasn't I was looking at the vending machine" said John quickly as he crossed his arms.

"The vending machine? What were you that hungry for a snack?" asked Shawn as he laughed.

"Was that the best you could come up with?" asked Show.

"No…I was hungry" said John trying to think of a better excuse but came up with nothing as the three superstars nodded not believing him one bit.

"Man we all know you like Trish Stratus and who wouldn't just don't tell Torrie I said that or she'd kill me or worse cut me off like the last time" said Randy quickly as the guys laughed.

"Well that's nice to know and all but I don't sorry dawg" said John as Randy shook his head.

"Yeah you do" said the three as John sighed he knew the guys knew he liked the very hot and sexy Trish Stratus.

"I need your help?" said Candice to a certain man with long blond hair.

"Really what do you need from me?" asked the man not amused.

"I need you to take out that slut Trish Stratus out of the picture for good" hissed Candice.

"What's in it for me?" asked the man as he leaned against a wall.

"Anything you want just take her out tonight" said Candice as a smirk played on her face as she leaned against the man.

"Alright you got yourself a deal" said the man as Candice smirked then laughed as did Victoria and the man.

Later:

Candice's theme hit as she walked out with Victoria at her side but no Torrie the fans. Everyone wondered where she had gone and wondered if the world woman's champ would come.

"Well this is something new Torrie's not here" said King a little confused.

"Well you saw what happened between Candice and Torrie when Candice slapped Torrie then blamed her for what happened at the playboy unveiling and Trish coming to rescue her" said JR

"It wasn't for Trish Torrie could have gotten hurt worse" said Joey.

"Go on sweetie" hissed Candice at Lillian who left the ring.

"Well you all know what went down last week wasn't suppose to happen first Torrie ruins it then Trish ruins it worse by hitting me with a chick kick and knocking me out at my own playboy unveiling too" yelled Candice in a scratchy voice.

"So Trish I want you to come out and apologize to me right now for what you did!" yelled Candice

"Wow Candice calling out the world woman's champion Trish Stratus" said JR

Suddenly Trish's theme 'your not enough for me' hit. The fans got to their feet and began cheering loudly as Trish came out. Trish stood at the top of the ramp wearing a black sparkly halter top that tied around her neck she wore light blue jeans with black leather knee high boots and her hair was straight.

Trish stood on the ramp her hands resting at her hips. Trish sighed and walked down the ramp while Candice and Victoria smiled evilly at Trish.

"Trish Stratus looking lovely as usual" said King.

Trish walked up the steps and got in the ring, Candice raised her microphone while Trish stood there looking at Candice and Victoria.

"Now last week Torrie got what she deserved but you ruined my playboy unveiling NO ONE DOES THAT TO CANDICE MICHELLE!" yelled Candice she then took a breath.

"I know you were probably looking for me to say sorry but I left right after what happened so you couldn't so I want you to say sorry to me right now" said Candice as Trish laughed and shook her head.

Candice and Victoria faces turn to angry Trish glared back with more fire in her eyes.

"What? You're not going to apologize to me! You ruined my playboy unveiling you little bitch!" yelled Candice into Trish's face.

"Say sorry to her now!" hissed Victoria.

Trish suddenly snatched the microphone right out of Candice's hand as Candice looked on in shock.

"Let me get this straight the biggest slut in all of WWE wants the world woman's champ to apologize to her for ruining her stupid playboy cover crap" said Trish as Candice looked on anger.

"Whoa Candice looks like she's going to explode" said Joey as the fans cheered loudly for Trish.

"You know I have realized something that all the time you teamed up with Torrie you tried to be center of attention and why someone would wanna even look at you I have no clue" said Trish as the fans cheered.

"You know what Candice, I'm sick of you thinking that you are better than every diva in Raw. You don't own or control Torrie or them. Candice you don't even know what a true diva is. Just because you have posed for playboy and you do your stupid go daddy dance you think you are better than everyone honey your not" said Trish

"For the record Torrie is not your door mat you don't control her life so you know what stuff your apology where the sun don't shine because there's no chance in hell your getting one from me" said Trish with a smirk.

Candice glared at Trish as the fans cheered wildly for Trish. Anger boiled in Candice's body she suddenly slapped Trish across the face. Trish turned and looked at Candice with the coldest and most angered glare that could make any diva or superstar get scared.

"You like that!" yelled Candice getting a little nervous of the look Trish was giving her.

"Whoa Candice just slapped Trish and Trish isn't looking to happy about it either" said King.

Candice smiled as she saw Trish turned the other way suddenly Trish turned and slapped Candice hard across the face sending Candice to the mat and hard.

"Just like last week Candice slapped Torrie and now Trish is getting revenge for Torrie" said Joey

Trish did matrish ducking the clothesline from the angry Victoria. Trish kicked Victoria in the abdomen then planted her face into the mat knocking her out cold. Trish smiled and yelled at Victoria.

"Face plant on Victoria I think this means Torrie is out of the group for good" said JR

"Wait a minute Candice has her wand" said Joey

Candice smiled and ready to hit Trish in the head with her metal wand. Trish turned and whacked the wand out of Candice's hand as Candice backed up.

"Wait Trish please don't I didn't mean anything" said Candice as she fell onto the mat.

"Trish has the wand and Candice on the mat begging her not to do anything rash" said King

Suddenly Triple H's theme hit as Trish dropped the wand and looked on in shock.

The 10 time World's champion came out smirking and clapping his hand as Trish looked on in confusion.

"What is Triple H doing here!" said JR

"I don't know, but we're all confused as Trish" said Joey getting worried.

Triple H got in the ring as Trish looked at him warily as he kept clapping and looked directly at the world woman's champion.

"Trish, Trish I gotta say great job as usual no wonder you're the world woman's champion" said Triple H as Trish just glared at him.

Trish started backing away from the Game. Suddenly Candice came and hit Trish in the back of her head with her metal wand. Trish collapsed onto the mat.

"Candice hitting Torrie at the back of her head" said King

"That wand is a dangerous weapon" said Joey..

Candice smiled seeing Trish holding the back of her head in pain. Candice smiled at Triple H sweetly.

"Do it now!" said Candice walking over to Triple H's side he smirked and looked down at Trish.

"What is going on!" said King

Triple H roughly grabbed Trish by her hair. Trish cried out in pain as her roots got pulled back hard.

"Please let me go" said Trish in pain.

"Aww don't worry sweetie" said Triple H as he got ready to do pedigree on Trish.

"Wait no! He can't do this its wrong" said King

"This cant be happening!" said Joey

"This is going too far" said JR worried for Trish's sake as the fans booed and looked on if horror.

"You see I told you it would end badly for you if you messed in my business with Torrie" yelled Candice angrily.

"Wait a second this was a set up!" said JR

"Someone needs to stop this is wrong" said King

Triple H smiled ready to destroy Trish's delicate body. Candice was laughing, suddenly the fans started to cheer as John Cena ran down the ring to Trish's aid.

"Wait a Minute its John Cena" said JR.

"Do it now!" yelled Candice as rolled out the ring and glared at John.

The game saw John slid into the ring. Triple H threw Trish into John as John caught her delicate body against his and held her tight. Trish felt pain running through her body.

John looked concerned as he held Trish in his arms. John glared at Triple H as he rolled out of the ring and walked over to Candice and Victoria.

"You son of bitch, bastard!" yelled John. He leaned down to check Trish better. John looked and glared at the trio outside the ring.

"You ruined everything!" shouted Candice as the WWE champ.

"All I can say thank you for John Cena who knows what would have happened to Trish" said JR.

"Trish better be careful from now on" said King.

"Thanks John" said Trish weakly still feeling dazed from being hit.

"No problem you okay though?" asked John nervous.

"Yeah I think I'll be" said Trish as she looked into John's clear crystal blue eyes. Trish suddenly leaned up and hugged John to her body.

Trish slowly stood up and looked at the picture of Candice that was in the ring of her playboy cover she smirked and got a spray can out from her boot and shook it as she smirked.

"Wait a second what is Trish doing?"" said Joey.

"I think it's a little something called revenge" said JR smiling as King and Joey nodded.

"Don't you dare Trish?" yelled Candice.

Trish smirked then wrote 'slut' large across Candice's picture as the fans cheered loudly and chanted 'slut' to Candice.

"NO! You little bitch!" yelled Candice as she threw a tantrum. Trish turned to look at Candice and then blew her a kiss and smirked making Candice more pissed.

She even pushed Triple H and Victoria away from since she was so mad.

Trish threw the can aside as she smirked at Candice who stormed off with Victoria and Triple H at her side. John held Trish's hand up in the air as Trish smiled to him. Trish suddenly pulled John to her body and hugged him as John looked on in surprise but hugged her back tightly.

"Wow there's some chemistry between John Cena and Trish Stratus" said JR looking at the lovely pair in the ring. John's theme then began to play.

John being a gentleman opened the ropes for Trish as she smiled to him sweetly. She held her hair over her shoulder not wanting it to get caught as she slipped out of the ropes. John got out the ring out and helped Trish off the apron. Trish smiled at him then grabbed his hand as they walked up the ramp and turned to the fans once more and held up each others hand before walking away through the curtains as Raw ended…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER1 


	3. Falling For You

**_Chapter 3: Falling For You  
_**

* * *

John and Trish were walking backstage after John had saved her. The two hadn't said a word to each other since. The two took a few glances at each other. 

Trish looked up at John with hazel eyes. Trish smiled as she gazed at him. Trish caught the corner of John's eye as he stopped and looked at her. The two locked with each others eyes.

"Umm John thanks again for saving me" said Trish as she smiled at him sweetly.

"No problem I couldn't just let Triple H hurt you" said John as the two kept walking.

"Well thanks again" said Trish as she looked at her heels.

"Of course I had to, are you okay?" John asked.

"Peachy just peachy getting hit in the back of the head with a metal wand can give you a major headache" said Trish running a hand through her light blind hair.

"Yeah it probably would" said John smirking.

"But if it wasn't for you I could've been pedigreed so thanks" said Trish in a soft tone.

"Don't worry about it why is Candice so pissed off with you anyways?" asked John worriedly.

"Because she hates me for helping Torrie out at her playboy thing" said Trish with an angered tone.

"No wonder" said John.

"Can I ask you a question John?" asked Trish.

"How are you and Triple H going to work together?" asked Trish worriedly.

"You know I am not sure I know I can't trust him or anything but I'll be careful" said John as Trish nodded.

"Well I think you'll win at WrestleMania 22 for sure" said Trish with an irresistible smile.

"Thanks T it means a lot" said John smiling at the world woman's champion Trish Stratus.

"Any time" said Trish

"So how's the dating going?" asked John inside he was burning with anger against Jeff. Trish suddenly became quiet and hung her head down and took in a shaky sigh John began to worry.

"Trish you okay?" asked John worried.

"Umm Jeff and me split up a few weeks ago" said Trish quietly.

"Trish I am so sorry I didn't know" said John trying to comfort her. Tears brimmed at Trish's hazel eyes.

"No its okay it's just hard sometime" said Trish wiping away the tears that ran down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh great now I made you cry" said John sadly as he embraced the sobbing diva in his protective arms. He held her tightly to his chest as she cried quietly.

"I am okay" said Trish as she looked at him.

"T please don't cry listen it's Jeff's loss he didn't deserve you anyways you're the most beautiful woman I know and if you ask me he made the biggest mistake of his life when he let you go so please don't cry cause it hurts me to see you down" said John as he gave her a light squeeze.

Trish smiled at John sweetly. John was about to move his hand from Trish's rosy cheek but Trish grasped his hand and gazed into the crystal blue eyes of John Cena. She felt like there was nothing she could say to tell him how she felt as the two looked at each other with passion.

"John I…" started Trish getting lost in John's eyes as John moved his hands softly to her slim waist and Trish wrapped her arms around his neck the two were about to kiss but the moment was broken when a crew member came to get John.

"John?" said a crew member as John and Trish looked at him.

"Yeah can I help you?" asked John a bit pissed.

"Mr. McMahon has put you in a handicap match against Chris Masters and Shelton tonight" said the crew member.

"Oh great" said John sarcastically as Trish looked at him worriedly.

"Oh my god it's all my fault!" said Trish sadly.

"Don't say that Trish it isn't" John reassured her as he hugged her lightly.

"But it is if you didn't have to come save me Mr. McMahon wouldn't have done this" said Trish.

"Trish don't think for one more minute it's your fault I had the choice of helping you so it's my problem not yours okay" said John.

"But it is your going to get hurt because of my mistake" said Trish as john looked at her.

"Trish!" said John as Trish looked at him John hugged her to his chest reassuringly.

"It's not your fault seriously I can handle it I am not the WWE champ for nothing you know that" said John as Trish nodded quietly at his chest.

"But you're going to get hurt" muttered Trish as she hid her face in John's shoulder he gave her a small reassuring squeeze.

"Trish don't worry I'll be fine I can handle it" said John as he looked at her she smiled weakly.

"Can I come to ringside with you?" asked Trish as John looked at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea I don't want you to get hurt" said John as he tightened his hold on her without knowing it at the thought of her getting hurt ever.

"Alright" said Trish quietly.

"I better go" said John as Trish nodded sadly.

"See ya in a bit Trish" said John as he turned to leave but felt something holding him back he turned to see Trish's hand holding his wrist. John looked into Trish's eyes.

"Please…just be careful" said Trish with a worried look.

"I'll try" said John with a soft smile Trish went to kiss his cheek but ended up kissing him on the lip as the two shared a sweet kiss. Trish pulled away when she snapped out of it.

"I'm so sorry" said Trish putting a hand over her mouth.

"Its okay" said John.

"No…I'm sorry" said Trish as she turned and ran away leaving a shocked John.

"Not really the response I wanted" said John sadly as he watched Trish run off.

"Hey man" said Randy as he walked over with Shawn and Show.

"Hey John" said Show

"Randy doesn't have to slap him again does he?" asked Shawn.

"Don't you dare" said John as he turned to the three superstars.

"So he's not off in la la land this time" said Randy smirking as John rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine" said John a bit annoyed.

"Well good job on saving Trish anyways" said Shawn.

"Triple H was about to hurt her I couldn't let him and now I have a handicap match tonight" said John pissed off.

"Man that sucks just because you saved Trish" said Randy annoyed Mr. McMahon would do this to his best friend.

"So did you and Trish kiss or were we off in la la land" said Show smirking as John shook his head.

"Funny we did and then she ran off" said John sadly and confused.

"She ran away?" asked Randy shocked.

"Yeah I don't know why though" said John.

"Maybe you scared her somehow" said Show as John glared at him.

"Doing what Breathing?" mumbled John annoyed even more now.

"Clam down man we were messing with ya" said Shawn.

"Whatever I am going" mumbled John as he walked off.

Trish walked into the woman's locker room. She still couldn't get the image of her and John kissing out of her head as she saw friends.

"Trishy!" said Torrie as she ran over and hugged her best friend.

"Hey" said Trish weakly hugging Torrie back.

"Hey sweets" said Maria hugging her as well.

"Hey hon" said Stephanie with a hand on her belly and hugged Trish with one arm the four sat down. Trish sat between Maria and Torrie as Stephanie sat on a single chair.

"You okay hon?" asked Stephanie as she saw the sad look on Trish's face.

"Sweets you alright you don't look so hot?" said Maria worried.

"Trishy you okay?" asked Torrie wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Trish looked at her lap and kept her gaze down.

"I'm okay really" said Trish as Torrie, Maria and Stephanie looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Well it was a good thing John saved you or you would've been pedigreed" said Torrie giving Trish a little squeeze.

"Yeah I owe him one huh" said Trish quietly.

"Well he obviously cares a lot for your safety and well being" said Torrie as Trish couldn't hold it in tears ran down her eyes as she cried quietly this alarmed the three divas with her.

"Trish what's wrong hon?" asked Maria worriedly as she put a hand on Trish's shoulder.

"Sweets what happened?" asked Stephanie leaning forward in chair.

"My stupid mistake got John in a handicap match" muttered Trish sadly as the three divas looked on in confusion and worriedly.

"What's your fault?" asked Torrie confused.

"John's in a handicap match all because he saved me from Triple H" mumbled Trish as she cried. Torrie pulled Trish into an embrace as she hugged Trish. Trish cried into Torrie's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie it's not your fault honey no one could've stopped it John did it because he cares for you and it's not your fault Triple H came out" said Torrie reassuringly as she gave Trish a small squeeze.

"It is though…he wouldn't have to come out and save me…if I didn't go out in the first place…" Trish muttered keeping face hidden in Torrie's shoulder.

"Sweetie Tor's right it's not your fault" said Maria as she rubbed Trish's back.

"Is there something else going on?" asked Stephanie thinking there was more to it.

"Me and John…kissed" muttered Trish.

"Oh my god Trish that's awesome!" said Torrie hugging her.

"I am so happy for you Trishy" said Maria happily.

"See we told you it would work out" said Stephanie in a soft tone.

"There's more to it I…I ran away…" Trish said quietly.

"Oh Trishy what happened?" asked Torrie sadly.

"Oh Trishy" said Stephanie.

"I don't get it what happened?" asked Maria.

"We kissed then I ran away" Trish said softly as new tears ran down her rosy, tear stained cheeks again.

"I don't understand Trish I thought you liked him" said Stephanie.

"I do I have so many deep feelings for him" said Trish resting her head on Torrie's shoulder still but faced her friends.

"Then what made you run away from him?" asked Maria confused.

"I don't know…I need to talk to John" said Trish as she hugged Torrie quickly.

"Good luck sweets" said Torrie giving her once more hug as Trish ran out of the locker room.

"Do you think they'll ever get together Tor?" asked Maria sadly.

"I'm really hope so they were meant to be together" said Torrie as she looked at her friends.

"I hope they do too" said Stephanie rubbing her belly.

"Yeah" said Maria as she looked at the door Trish had just run through.

Trish looked everywhere for the champ but soon saw Randy, Shawn and Show talking Trish walked over to them.

"Randy…" started Trish

"Oh hey Trish" said Randy giving one of his close friends a quick hug as Trish hugged him back.

"Hey Shawn, Show" said Trish

"Hey Trish" said the two.

"Something you need?" asked Randy looking at Trish.

"Actually yes do you know where John is?" asked Trish quickly.

"John?" said Randy thinking for a moment. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you know John Cena your best friend the WWE champ" said Trish as Randy smirked.

"Yeah I am just messing with ya he should be in the catering room" said Randy as Trish nodded and ran off.

"I wonder what'll happen" said Show.

"With those two you never know" said Randy.

"Well I hope so those two were meant to be seriously" said Shawn as Randy nodded.

"We can only hope" said Randy.

"Yeah…" said Shawn as Show nodded.

Trish walked into the catering room she looked around for the champ until she found him sitting at a table drinking water.

Trish sighed lightly as she walked over to him butterflies flew around in her stomach as she did.

"John?" said an angel voice as John turned to see Trish behind him…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! 

(Torrie, Maria and Stephanie play the caring friends for Trish in this chapter!)


	4. Feelings

**_Chapter 4: Feelings_**

* * *

"Trish?" said John putting his water bottle aside.

"Hey" said Trish looking at John.

"So you going to run away again" said John a bit angered as Trish looked at him with a sad look.

"John I am really sorry" said Trish.

"Trish I don't know what to think anymore I mean one minute were friends and the next were more" said John as he was about leave.

"John please listen" said Trish as she looked at him with a pleading gaze.

"Okay you have my attention" said John as he sat back down.

"John I was in a three year relationship with Jeff I thought we'd be together forever but he broke my heart when he cheated on me and I was so heartbroken I didn't know what to do I thought I lost everything important to me and I don't want to get heartbroken again" said Trish.

"And what you think I'd hurt you like that bastard" said John loudly.

"No I know you wouldn't John I have deep feelings for you, you've been there for me whenever I need you and I never will regret that kiss we shared" said Trish.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it and for the record I did regret it" said John as Trish looked down with a pained look.

"Cause your one complicated woman" said John as Trish looked at him with a weak smile.

"Trish what do you really want from me?" asked John as Trish looked at him.

"I…I don't know" said Trish quietly.

"Well when you do let me know because right now I have no idea where I stand with you" said John being serious now. John started to walk away.

"John why are you making this so hard for me!" cried Trish.

"Hard for you Trish I don't know what's between us anymore are we friends or more? I cant keep going back and forth like this anymore" said John sternly as he turned to Trish.

"John please don't do this!" cried Trish as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I have feelings for you Trish I always have but right now I don't know what to do or say to you" said John as Trish looked at him.

"I could never hurt you John your not the problem I am" said Trish.

"Trish I don't know what's being keeping you down but when your ready to talk about let me know only you know what you want" said John.

"John" said Trish.

"Trish I cant deal with this right now I got a match to go to I'll see you around" said John as he left leaving a pained, heartbroken Trish.

"I just want you John" said Trish quietly as she closed her eyes and sobbed quietly.

Her tear fell from her eyes down her rosy cheeks. Trish was upset and angry with herself at that moment. She wanted John but she was scared that her heart would be broken again. She felt like there was nothing in her heart but emptiness now.

Trish turned on the radio as 'thank god I found you' by Mariah Carey came on Trish listened to the lyrics as she though of John. Trish started to cry again. Trish had never cried so much in her life even after she and Jeff broke up and her and John weren't even together.

"Why can't I just tell him how much he means to me" thought Trish sadly.

Trish remembered when she was walking with Candice and Victoria backstage talking about girl stuff when they stopped to talk to the nature boy.

FLASHBACK

Trish, Candice and Victoria were talking to RIc Flair and as usual Candice being the slut she was began to flirt with Ric.

"Ric I was so worried for you for you match" said Candice running her wand down Ric's chest.

"Oh my god are you serious" though Trish disgusted.

"Awe don't worry ladies nothing's going to happen to the nature boy" said Ric as Candice tried to block Trish. That's when John came over.

"Hey Ric can I talk to you for a sec" said John as Ric nodded.

"Excuse me ladies" said Ric.

Candice smiled at John. Trish saw what Candice was doing and knew she was going to try and hit on John.

"Hey John" said Candice doing a sexy walk over to him.

"Hey" mumbled John as he just looked at her in utter confusion as Candice came closer to him and ran the wand down his chest.

"Do you want to hold this for me" said Candice sliding the wand into John's hand. Trish wanted to knock Candice out that moment. Candice knew full well that Trish liked John very much.

"Okay" said John holding the wand.

Trish decided against saying anything and looked down finding the floor more interesting then Candice hitting on the one guy Trish loved. John looked and saw Trish upset he knew she was hurting inside. John turned to Candice who was doing her go daddy dance.

"Candice if you keep doing that people are gonna think you're a penny hooker or something" said John as he handed the wand back to a flustered Candice.

"Who the hell do you think your talking too" hissed Candice angrily.

"I think I just told you a penny hooker" said John smirking as Candice and Victoria became angered.

"How dare you" yelled Candice as she stormed off with Victoria she stopped and turned to see Trish talking with John.

"He's so hot and sexy" thought Trish as she talked with John.

"Trish we have some work to do" snapped Candice as the world woman's champion turned and faced her 'friend'.

Trish turned on her heels and walked off with Candice and Victoria.

"I can't believe him how dare he call me a hooker who does he think he is" said Candice as Trish rolled her eyes.

"The WWE champ" muttered Trish as she flipped through a magazine.

"Sorry Trish what was that?" asked a angered Candice.

"He's the WWE champ Candice and he was probably joking anyways so calm down" said Trish as she got up and left the locker room.

Trish had a small smile as she brushed her hair past her shoulders she thought about what John had said she gave a small laugh.

"Trish?" said a voice as the three time babe of the year turned to see the WWE champ.

"Oh hey" said Trish.

"You angry for what I said about Candice?" asked John a little worried.

"I am not mad I actually found it pretty funny" said Trish with a smile.

"Well I was only saying the truth" said John as Trish laughed.

"So how's it going?" asked John.

"I'm okay you?" asked Trish.

"Good Trish can I ask you something?" asked John as Trish looked at him and nodded.

"Sure why not" said Trish.

"If you don't like Candice and Victoria why do you hangout with them?" asked John

"I don't know I guess its better to be friends with them than against them" said Trish.

"Well I think you your better than the two combined" said John as Trish smiled.

"Thanks it means a lot" said Trish as John smirked.

"So you still dating Jeff Hardy?" asked John who was pissed off inside.

"Yeah but its kind of on the rocky side" said Trish sadly.

"Yes I might just get my chance soon" though John.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that" said John as Trish smiled weakly.

"Has there ever been someone you really cared about?" asked Trish as John thought for a sec.

"Of course you!" thought John quickly.

"John?" asked Trish.

"Well there is this one girl she's beautiful, caring and has a great personality I think about her 24/7 she has all the qualities I look for in a girl" said John.

"Does this girl know how you feel about her" asked Trish not knowing it was her.

"Well its complicated" said John

"Well maybe if you told her maybe she'd feel the same for you" said Trish.

"No I don't think she does she's been dating this guy for a while and if I tell her it might ruin her three year relationship with Jeff Hardy" said John. He just realized what he had said.

"Oh damn no!" muttered John slapping his forehead.

"What did you just say?" asked Trish shocked.

"Nothing uh I gotta go see ya around" said John as he turned to leave.

"No you don't John your staying right here" said Trish as she grasped his arm.

"All those things you said you never told me" said Trish a little angry.

"How could I you were fucking dating someone Trish I didn't want to ruin it for you" said John angrily.

"You still could have said something all this time" said Trish.

"Why what good what that do!" said john

"It would have done something if I'd known at the time" said Trish with a softer tone.

"What would you have done" asked John…

END OF FLASHBACK

"Trishy you alright?" asked Torrie snapping Trish out of thoughts.

"It went great we had a fight" said Trish feeling down even more.

"Oh Trishy I am so sorry" said Torrie sadly.

"Tor what's wrong with me why cant I tell him how I feel why do I keep running away when things get deep between us" asked Trish as tears came into her eyes Torrie wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sweets you just got out of a three year relationship it's going to take a major impact on you for a while" said Torrie quietly as she hugged Trish tightly.

"When I kissed John it felt so…right then when I found out what was going on I panicked and I ran away" muttered Trish sadly.

"It happens to the best of us hon" said Torrie caringly.

"What am I supposed to do Torrie? I mean all I ever think is John, I think I'm in love with him he makes me feel like I belong and I feel so safe in his arms and it feels so warm and right" said Trish as Torrie nodded understandingly.

"You are in love with him Trishy" said Torrie as Trish looked at her.

"Yeah but he hates me now" said Trish painfully.

"Trish he doesn't hate you he could never really hate you he's just frustrated that all give him some time" said Torrie giving Trish a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Torrie" said Trish hugging Torrie.

"Well you helped me with Randy so I am going to help you with John" said Torrie.

"Sounds good" said Trish with a weak smile.

"Thanks again Tor" said Trish as Torrie smiled and hugged her.

"Come on we'll go and watch the rest of raw together" said Torrie as she grabbed Trish's hand and the two left for the woman's locker room…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! 


	5. Help Needed

**_Chapter 5: Help Needed_**

* * *

"If it weren't Cena we would have been able to finish that slut Trish Stratus you got any other plans?" asked Candice pissed. 

"Yes don't worry Candice I got something up my sleeve" said Triple H laughing as Candice smirked.

"Good very good" said Candice as she started laughing.

WOMAN'S LOCKERROOM

"I know John's going to get hurt" said Trish as she looked at her lap sadly. Maria and Torrie sat down by Trish and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry hon John can handle himself" said Torrie giving her a small reassuring squeeze.

"He'll be fine he's not the champ for nothing" said Maria. as the three looked to the TV screen Chris Masters and Shelton then came out.

"You know this really isn't fair for the champ" said JR

"John just stopped Triple H from hurting Raw diva Trish Stratus and this is how he is reworded?" said King worried for John.

"Yeah but guys this is very wrong I mean John did the right thing on saving Trish!" said Joey as JR nodded.

Chris Masters and Shelton got into the ring and got ready to destroy the WWE champ as the fans booed them loudly.

Suddenly John's theme hit as the arena went dark and blue lights started flashing everywhere that's when John came out as the fans went wild for him. John stood at the top of the ramp glaring at Chris and Shelton he then held up his title as the fans cheered.

"Well the champ is here and looking good as well" said JR as John slide into the ring. John stood up and held his title up as the fans cheered for him.

John took his hustle, loyalty and respect shirt off and threw it into the crowd of cheering fans. Chris and Shelton glared at him.

"Well here we go Masters and Cena glaring each other down" said JR as John and Chris locked and had a test of strength. John shoved Chris back as he fell to the mat.

John turned and got hit in the stomach by Shelton but John was able to block it as John fought back with an upper cut to his neck.

"Well John able to block the kick" said King

Chris saw his chance as he hammered John in the back as he hit the mat. Chris laughed and started kicking John in the stomach over and over again.

"Whoa Masters kicking Cena none stop" said Joey.

Chris smirked as he grabbed John up and then slapped him across the face as John turned and glared at him. John speared Chris down and started beating the hell out of him.

Shelton tired to grab John off of Chris but got elbowed in the face as he fell back and out of the ropes onto the floor below. John then went on beating on Masters.

"John has snapped he's beating the hell out of Masters" said JR.

Suddenly someone grabbed John and he was turned roughly by the shoulder to see Triple Hv as Triple H then punched John across the face.

"Triple H just punched Cena out" said King suddenly John stood up surprising Triple H as Chris came and started beating on Cena. John was able to grab Chris for the F-U but was nailed in the back by Candice who hit him with a metal chair.

"What the hell is Candice doing here" said Joey.

"I think making Cena lose" said King worried.

"Come on Shelton!" yelled Candice as Shelton hit John's head onto the exposed top turnbuckle as John got knocked out. Shelton then got the pin and won. Candice let out a scratchy scream as she did her go daddy dance on the apron.

"That is one big slut" said JR looking at Cena who lay in the ring motionless with a worried look for the young champion.

Candice laughed as she thought the fans were cheering for her but Trish come running down the ramp as the fans cheered loudly.

"Wait a minute it's the world woman's champ Trish Stratus!" said JR glad to see her.

"Trish helping out John!" said King happily.

Trish grabbed Candice's leg and pulled her down Candice hit her head on the apron and then on the metal chair that was under her. Candice curled up into a ball holding her head.

Trish rolled into the ring and ran over to John who was sitting up holding his head. John looked up to see Trish kneel down in front of him with a sad look on her face as if she'd cry any minute, Trish suddenly grabbed John's arm and pulled him to her body as she embraced him. John was surprised by the sudden action but wrapped his arms around Trish and held onto her tightly.

Triple H grabbed Candice who had a hand on her head as she looked into a small mirror she had with her and saw her face had a scratch on it. Candice became angered.

"You little bitch! Look what you did to my beautiful face!" screeched Candice.

Trish helped John up. John still had an arm around Trish's waist and she had an arm around his back to support him and a hand on his bare chest. Trish and Candice glared at each other as did John and Triple H suddenly Vince came out.

"Whoa stop this now!" yelled Vince as he walked out of the curtains.

"What's going on?" asked King as John, Trish, Candice and Triple H looked on in utter confusion.

"Now I want everyone to hold on it seems like these four have something to settle so next week they will" said Vince.

"What's he talking about?" asked Joey

"So next week it will be Triple H and Candice Michelle vs. WWE champ John Cena and World Woman's champ Trish Stratus in a tag team match" said Vince as he then walked off. Candice started throwing a tantrum as Triple H glared on. John and Trish smirked as they watched the two in rage.

"Whoa what a main event for next week" said JR smiling at John and Trish who were still holding each other.

"That is an awesome main event I cant wait!" said King smiling.

"Candice throwing a tantrum, Triple H looking on in rage while John and Trish seem happy with the idea" said JR.

"AHHH! This isn't fair! I am a playboy model!" yelled Candice angrily while holding her cheek.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything" said Triple H as he turned and started walking off as Candice followed.

John looked at Trish who looked up at him the two started talking about next week's event.

John then held the ropes open for Trish as she smiled and slipped out between the ropes and onto the apron then the floor as she waited for John the two walked up the ramp they stopped once more and held up each others hands. The fans cheered loudly wondering if John and Trish would ever get together as they watched the lovely pair leave for backstage…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! 


	6. Giving Into Love

**_Chapter 6: Giving Into Love_**

* * *

John and Trish walked side by side the two hadn't said a word to each other.

"So it's going to be a big match next week huh" said John as he saw Trish look up at him with hazel eyes.

"Yeah big match I guess" said Trish quietly as she looked at her heel boots.

"Are we going to be able to work together for the match…?" asked John quietly as he glanced over at Trish who looked at him in a little surprise and shock at the question.

"Yeah of course we'll be able too" said Trish forcing a smile.

"Sounds good then" said John looking at her.

"I'll make sure Triple H doesn't try anything on hurting you" said John as Trish smiled at him sweetly.

"Thanks John" said Trish kindly as she opened the door to the woman's locker room as she and John stepped in they were totally alone.

"So how are you doing with your head?" asked Trish worriedly as she looked at John.

"I am okay now but getting hit with a metal chair can give you one hell of a headache" said John as Trish smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know" said Trish smiling at John.

"Uh Trish…I am sorry for happened earlier" said John slightly nervous.

"No John it should be me who should apologize I did mean what I said I have feelings for you and I care about you a lot" said Trish as she looked into John's crystal blue eyes.

"Really?" asked John shocked as Trish smiled and nodded.

"I care about you a lot too Trish" said John as Trish got lost in his crystal blue eyes.

"You know when ever we're together some how a lot of tension builds up" said Trish quietly glancing at John. Not knowing how close the two were.

"Yeah I've noticed" said John softly tucking Trish's lovely blond hair behind her ear as the two got lost in each others gaze.

Before Trish knew it she had pressed her lush lips against John's. John pressed against her soft lips as he wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. Trish wrapped her arms around John's neck. John pulled Trish closer to him as her chest hit against his muscular one.

"No I cant!" said Trish quickly as she broke apart from the kiss and away from John as she looked at him with hurt and saddened eyes. John looked at her in confusion and worry.

"Trish what's up?" asked John worried as Trish gave him a sorry expression on her face she took in a sigh with a mixed sob.

"I'm so sorry John" said Trish as she looked at him.

"Trish I don't understand where I stand with you one minute we're fine the next we're making out and then your starting to get distance again!" said John a bit angered by the confusion.

"I don't know" said Trish looking at the floor as tears brimmed at her eyes.

"What are you scared of Trish?" asked John as he looked at her.

"I'm not scared…I just…" stuttered Trish as she ran out of reasons and put her head down.

"Fine you know what when you when you decide what you want let me know" said John as he walked out of the room leaving Trish alone as she couldn't hold her tears in as they ran down her eyes.

"Why can't I just tell you how I feel" thought Trish sadly.

Trish grabbed her things as she left the arena and arrived to her hotel some time later. Trish walked into the luxurious room as she dropped her bags. Trish collapsed onto her bed as her thoughts drifted to the one man who always held her heart and had her love John Cena.

Suddenly Trish's phone ran Trish groaned as she reached over and flipped her cell open.

"Hello?" asked Trish weakly as she turned to lay on her back not wanting to talk to anyone at the time.

"Hey sweets" said Trish.

"Oh hey Tor" said Trish as she finally knew it was her best friend Trish felt a little better.

"How are you doing?" asked Torrie with worry in her tone.

"I'm okay" said Trish weakly even though she knew full well she felt heartbroken.

"I heard that you and John got a tag team match next week" said Torrie as Trish sighed quietly.

"Yeah…" muttered Trish quietly as her thoughts drifted to what had happened earlier with John.

"You know you and John would be great together" said Torrie.

"No we wouldn't the only thing I can do is ruin relationship Tor I cant hold onto anything in my life I've had three relationships already go wrong" said Trish sadly.

"Trish that's not true they weren't your fault it was those stupid excuses for boy friends and don't ever be scared to be in love because of your past" said Torrie as Trish smiled. Torrie always had good advice as Trish thought of John Cena.

"Thanks Tor I feel way better I think I just need a goodnights sleep" said Trish.

"Sounds good…night Trishy" said Torrie.

"Good night Tor" said Trish.

Trish closed her cell as she put it on the nightstand and cuddled up under the sheets as she sighed lowly.

"Would me and John be good together?" thought Trish to herself as her thoughts went to John again she smiled and drifted into a deep slumber…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! 


	7. Match & Heartbreak

**_Chapter 7: Match and Heartbreak_**

* * *

Trish was in her locker room getting ready for her match with John Cena.

Trish wore a white bikini, halter kind of top with pink booty shorts and pink things on her legs (kind of like the outfit Torrie wears).

Trish went the mirror as she applied some lip-gloss to her lush lips and grabbed her pink hairbrush as she began to brush her straight, long blond hair. Trish started to think of john as she slowed down her brushing.

"Why did I stop the kiss am I really scared to love him?" Trish thought sadly. Trish became frustrated.

Trish threw her hairbrush to the floor as she groaned she laid her head on her arms on the makeup table.

Just then there was a knock on the door as Trish turned to look at the door and wondered who it could be.

Trish sighed as she got up and answered the door and it turned out to be the champ himself John Cena. John was wearing his hustle, loyalty and respect shirt with his black shorts and chain gang hat. He looked hotter then ever.

"Oh John hi" said Trish quietly as she forced a smile.

"Hey Trish" said John with a straight face no smile no nothing.

Trish let John into the locker room as John watched Trish shut the door behind her he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful as ever.

The two hadn't noticed but they were close to each other only inches apart. Trish finally noticed.

"Uh…sorry" muttered Trish as she moved an away from him.

"Sorry my fault" said John as he looked at her.

A sudden silence fell around the room as the two just looked at each other. Trish decided to break the silence.

Trish flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and rested her hands on her hips as she looked at John and forced a weak smile. John got lost at the sight of how sexy Trish looked at the moment.

"Uh…John" started Trish as John snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" asked John looking into her pure hazel eyes.

"Umm after what happened last week I was thinking its okay if you don't want to be my partner anymore" said Trish quietly.

"Trish of course I am still going to be your partner" said John shocked at the question she has asked Trish smiled sweetly but weakly at him.

"Well our match is next we better get going you ready?" asked John.

"Yeah…" said Trish as she stood up.

"Good lets go" said John rather coldly as he walked off Trish looked a little shocked as he did she looked down a little sadly.

"I guess he's gone off without me" thought Trish as she grabbed her title and walked out of the room to catch up with John.

"How hot am I on this cover" said Candice smirking to Triple H.

"The hottest" said Triple H as Candice smirked.

"Come on lets go teach that thug and slut a lesson" said Triple H as Candice smirked.

"You know what is next Joey the WWE champ John Cena and World woman's champion Trish Stratus in a tag team match against Triple H and Candice Michelle" said JR.

Triple H's theme hit as he came out with Candice who held up her wand and did her go daddy dance on the stage as Lillian annocuced the match.

Candice did her trick of getting into the ring as did Triple H once they were in Candice walked over to Triple H in a sexy way and then kissed him.

"Whoa did you see that JR" said King.

"Last week Candice set up world woman's champion Trish Stratus and John Cena came out to save her so Mr. McMahon made this match to settle things" said Joey as King and JR nodded.

"Well we will see one of the biggest matches in WWE history after commercial break" said King

After the break Candice and Triple H stood in the ring ready to take out the two champs.

Suddenly John's theme hit as the fans went wild and got to their feet cheering loudly for the champ.

"The champs I should say are here" said JR as he saw John and Trish come out with their titles on their shoulders. John held up his title as Trish did Trish smiled to the fans. The two made their way down to the ring.

John slid into the ring as he and Triple H glared at each other but the ref kept them at bay. Trish was on the apron with her title on her shoulder and her hand on her hip as she did kiss and peace with her other hand.

John then opened the ropes for her as Trish smiled and got into the ring as Candice yelled at her in her scratchy voice.

Trish got out of the ring as the match was about to begin the ref took Trish and John's title and handed them to Lillian at ringside. Candice and Trish yelled at each other from opposite corners. John and Triple H glared at each other.

"Are we going to see a preview of WrestleMania?" asked King watching the two superstars in the ring. The bell rang.

John and Triple H locked as John got him in a head lock. Trish cheered John on. Triple H pushed John off him and to the ropes as John went forward and hit Triple H down with a contact from his shoulder.

John hit a German suplex on Triple H as Trish clapped and cheered John on as he beat the hell out of Triple H.

Triple H tried to fight back by pushing John away but John speared him down and started beating him up.

Triple H got away from John and suddenly tagged in Candice who looked shocked. She didn't get into the ring.

"Candice obviously doesn't want to get in" said JR with a smirk as he watched Candice turn away as the ref told her to get in John smirked.

John walked over and tagged in Trish making her legal to be in the ring but Candice hadn't noticed Trish had been tagged in.

"I don't think Candice knows Trish is in the ring" said King.

Trish ran over to Candice as Candice turned to see Trish nearby. Candice's eyes widened in shock as Trish grabbed Candice by the hair and pulled her over the rope as she fell to the mat hard. Trish smirked as she watched Candice started getting up but Trish speared her down and beat the living hell out of her...

Trish grabbed Candice and did whirly bird Trish waited as Candice stood up and turned then Trish kicked her in the stomach and did face buster as John looked on in amazement.

Trish picked up Candice by the hair and then threw her to the rope but Candice reversed it and distracted the ref as Triple H grabbed Trish by the hair and pulled her down to the mat.

"That was wrong Triple H has no right to lay his hands on Trish like that" said JR in shock.

John became angered as he got into the ring and tried to get to Triple H but the ref restrained him from doing so. Candice kicked Trish in the mid section and then grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the mat.

"Trish!" John called out in worry for her safety.

Candice smiled and did her go daddy as Trish lay on the mat in pain as Candice walked over and tagged Triple H who smirked at John.

"No this isn't right Trish is going to get hurt!" said Joey worried.

"Don't you dare go near her!" yelled John as anger boiled in his body.

John found himself at his limit as he became raged as Triple H kneeled down by Trish's delicate body.

Triple H stood over Trish's body as Trish turned too see Triple H grab her hands Trish screamed as Triple H smirked he came nearer to Trish's face.

"What some of this sweetie" said Triple H smirking.

"Get off me!" screamed Trish as she kicked Triple H were it hurt the most. Triple let her go as he fell holding his manhood.

Trish tried to get up but Triple H grabbed Trish by her hair as he went over and tagged in Candice. Candice kicked Trish in the stomach making Trish fall to the mat holding her stomach in pain.

"Go daddy" said King seeing Candice put a foot on Trish's chest and doing her go daddy dance smirking to see Trish down in pain.

Candice looked at John and smirked as John glared at her in anger.

Candice grabbed Trish by her blond hair roughly as Trish screamed in pain as her roots were being pulled hard Candice smiled and kissed Trish before hitting her to the mat. John looked on in worry seeing Trish motionless on the mat.

"Did Candice just kiss Trish!" said King

"I think it's called the kiss of death" said JR worried.

Candice smiled and held her hands up as Triple H smirked Candice told Triple H to get into the ring as John yelled at him to stay away from Trish.

"What is Triple H doing on the top ropes!" yelled JR in shock.

Candice pushed Trish to Triple H who held her in place as Trish screamed in pain as Triple H held a arm to her throat. Candice ran at Trish but Trish was able to pull away making Candice go face first into Triple H's manhood.

"AHH!" yelled Triple H as John leaned over the top rope so Trish could tag him faster.

"Oh my" said JR

Candice was on the edge of her mat holding her face in disgust and pain.

"Trish moved away just in time causing Candice to go face first into the crown jewels of Triple H" said JR laughing.

"Come on Trish!" said John as Trish hurried and tagged John in as the fans went wild.

John walked over to Triple H and grabbed him and swung him to the ropes as an exhausted Trish cheered John on.

John hit Triple H with a rapper punch and a few chops to the chest as Trish smiled. John hit a hard German suplex on Triple H. Triple H came back with a chop to the chest as Trish cheered John on.

He hit a DDT on John as both men fell to the mat Trish looked on in worry.

"Come on John" yelled Trish cheering John on as she clapped her hands as the fans joined in.

John heard Trish and the fans as he got up and speared Triple H was down. John then did 'you cant see me' stalling suplex followed up by hit five knuckle shuffle John was about to hit an F-U on Triple H but Candice distracted him.

This gave Triple H time to cloth line John when he turned around as Trish looked on in worry seeing john down.

Triple H set John for the pedigree. Trish cheered John on. John pulled up causing the game to fall over him. John turned and slapped by Candice as he stumbled back since he was caught off guard John held his cheek as Trish suddenly tagged herself in.

Trish ran and speared Candice down to the mat hard as she started beating the hell out of Candice.

"Ahh!" screamed Candice as Trish beat down on her and hard but Candice was able to get away from Trish by kicking her in the stomach as Trish fell to the mat.

Trish got up to see Candice getting ready to jump on her from the top turnbuckle but Trish smirked and ran over and did a handstand and wrapped her legs around Candice's neck who screamed as Trish pulled her down. Trish pinned Candice and got the win as John looked on in amazement.

"Here's your winner John Cena and Trish Stratus!" said Lillian as the fans went wild.

"I think John is very proud of Trish" said JR smiling to see the lovely pair.

John got into the ring as Trish smiled and hugged him as John wrapped his arms around her. The ref handed the two their title as he held up their hands then went to check on Candice.

John and Trish held up each other's hand in the air and their titles as well as the fans cheered loudly.

Triple H grabbed Candice and started walking up the ramp as John and Trish watched on the two smirked.

"I'll get you back for this Trish!" yelled Candice holding her neck.

John opened the ropes for Trish. She smiled sweetly and thanked John. John got of the ring and helped Trish down from the apron as they walked up the ramp together. Once they reached the top of the ramp John walked off behind the curtain as dazzling woman's champion looked on in shock.

"John wait!" called Trish as she ran after John. The WWE champ turned to look at the dazzling blond.

"John we just won" said Trish moving her hair to the side of her shoulder.

"Yeah I gathered that much" said John coldly as Trish looked at him in shock at why he was being so distant to her.

"John what's going on? Why are you being like this?" asked Trish.

"Like what Torrie?" said john crossing his arms over his bare chest as Trish locked eyes with him.

"Like we're just tag team partners" said Trish.

"Well we are aren't we I mean you don't want us to be anything else so I guess that's all we are" said John as Trish started feeling upset as guilt filled her body.

"John…I" started Trish as John looked at her at John cut her off.

"See you next week Trish" muttered John as he turned and walked off.

Trish took in a sigh/sob as she stood there she wrapped her arms around her herself as if to protect herself from being hurt but it was too late her heart shattered.

Trish felt like her world was crashing down on her at that moment she finally realized that she maybe had blown her chance on ever being with John again...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! 


End file.
